


An Apple Orchard In The Fall

by InterferingSpeedbump



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Help, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good boys, precious children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterferingSpeedbump/pseuds/InterferingSpeedbump
Summary: Lance thinks Shiro is beautiful





	An Apple Orchard In The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt I got :3 The prompt was setting: apple orchard in the fall. I had fun writing some pure fluffy adorableness for once in my life

Two silhouettes stood out against the sunset, apple trees standing tall and proud around them and the fiery sunset of a fall dusk fell upon them as the night approached. One silhouette was significantly taller and broader than the other, the width of his shoulders completely hiding the other when they stood in front of him. The warmth of both of their smiles almost matched that of a summer day as they smiled affectionately at each other. The smaller, lankier form sat against one of the many apple trees in Daibazaal Orchard, pulling the larger man down to sit next to him. The crisp autumn wind made him shiver as it cut through his thin green jacket.  
“Hey Shiro,” the smaller man began, lacing his fingers with with the other’s. He pulled him in gently and landed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. “You’re more beautiful than this sunset,” Lance said, tracing the scar across the bridge of Shiro’s nose with his thumbs as he stared into the depths of slate-grey eyes.  
Shiro smiled tenderly and gathered the smaller figure in his arms, embracing him and temporarily blocking him from the biting fall wind. Lance buried his face in Shiro’s shoulder with a grin bright enough to rival the sun, the soft undertone of Shiro’s natural scent permeating the overwhelming smell of apples and earth. “I love you, Shiro.”  
“I love you too, Lance.”


End file.
